Azazel's Tale
by LaytriTactics
Summary: so what if I told you that all your hopes, all your dreams, all of your lives, depended on a child who lost it all and left with only scars of thier waking nightmares, what will expect to come from them once they become the one who is in control? ocational swearing some refrencing may or may not be subject to change


_It began in a warm day late in summer me, my brother, and three of our four friends were at the carnival, we were sitting there in the middle eating cotton candy when my brother Frisk older by four years points to where some of the workers were at. "Any idea why the ones who don't perform look like the ones that do?"_

 _"They're called carnies dude." Frederick pointed out._

 _Me being not even being eight yet I was only allowed to tag along because they thought the some of the weird things I'd say was funny, a trait I some wished I never had, " why does eating meat have to do with the carnival?". They turned to face me Fred asking where that came from "Ya know carnivores is what you call meat eaters." they all laughed, yea I know it was at me but it didn't even bother me anymore._

 _Baxter was the first to speak "No Azzy carnies and carnivores are two different words, carnies means they work at a carnival."_

 _"Then why does putting vore after it make them meat eaters?"_

 _This time it was Chelsea who spoke up "Go look it up little man." I asked her if I could do it at her house since she lived the closest "Fine come on." she acted annoyed but truth is she loved it when we'd hang out there._

 _At our age I don't think we were supposed to see what we found, and although we were a bit disgusted by it I could not bring myself to close the tab, as I continued to scroll through the images Baxter pulled the other three away. They began murmuring between themselves, looking back it's not hard to guess what they were saying._

 _A few months pass and before I know it we were on our way to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria to celebrate my eighth birthday. We were told to go ahead and play while the adults were talking I won't bore ya with the details, just know that while everyone focused on another birthday child being sung to by the employees the four of them decided that it was time for their little prank. They surrounded me and said "We have a surprise you." they weren't very good at doing their sing-song voices Chell's voice actually cracked a bit, they picked me up by my arms and began to walk to the one known as Fredbear or Goldie by some, I liked Goldie better, but the thing that had happened is that they shoved my head through the bear's mouth as it was opening and it's teeth both from the endo-skeleton and from the suit roughly lined up with the two stripes on my shirt when it's jaws clamped down. I could hear their screams just barely over sound of my blood rushing over my face and onto Goldie's insides. I heard many times when other people talk of it, they tend to leave out the whole Goldie was still singing part, after all it was no more than mindless metal, I could feel the damn thing chewing on me as I was blacking out._

 _While I was in a coma I remember very little most of which was a recurring nightmare rarely pierced by the sounds of the world around me, I remember hearing the doc confessing to mother that I should have died in an instant, she didn't take it well. When I woke it was so late it was almost time for the early birds to rise for the day and when the nurse had noticed in the morning she said it was the new year, hell it was February. When all was said and done there I learned that my brother Frisk and my friends all when missing shortly after I got hurt and mother had fallen ill, she never looked so happy when I saw her though. The doctors say I recovered fast but it would still be awhile before I fully recover, if at all. I able to walk out though a bit shaky after lying down for so long._

 _I had only that one day to comfort her before I woke only to find she would not the following morning, looking back I'm glad she died in peace but then physical pain was the only thing keeping me from losing myself in my emotional suffering. I blamed myself and I had the chance to calm down I realized I was right, I got curious, then I got hurt only to wake up and see the last one here die, greeted my return just to leave me alone. I decided to leave then I could not let someone else find me just for them to be lost as well, so I made my final farewells grabs all the cash I could and Frisk favorite pocket knife and I ran._

 _I spent almost four years as an urchin there I learned when someone my size attacks it tends to hurt but if I don't bite I get abused, threatened, and walked over. I had to be passive-aggressive sorta I'd strike but only so I could get away, I got skinny, swift, and silent, my wounds healed but only to a degree using strength or force would hurt my scars so learn other ways of getting what I need doing odd jobs to scrape together what I could. Early on in bought this… black cloth trench coat, normally they are for protecting the wearer from rain and whatnot but since it was cloth it was counter-productive to say the least but that made it cheap and it has a lot pockets with loops and buttons I use to "make" it my size seeing as it was made for a larger adult._

 _It was my birthday then and like the few years prior I'd go to spent the night behind the Pizzeria where I last saw my friends, first time I felt joy was then it was morning the sun had yet to come up I saw a familiar face leave the building. I called out "Vinny?"_

 _Vincent Afton was my other brother's friend but when he died he lived a few houses down so he come by from time to time, he was a nice guy a bit weird in the head but we all trusted him nonetheless._

 _He flinched and turned to face me "Azzy, you're still here? What happe-" cut off from me crashing into his belly._

 _"I was told everyone disappeared where were you?"_

 _"At my house I stayed away because your mother was sick, I didn't know you were back until you were gone."_

 _"What about the others? Are they still here?" Vinny giggled "No Azzy, they're dead, they almost killed you they had to be punished eye for an eye remember"_

 _"What?" Vincent smile only grew as he explained how he waited till it was past dark and dragged the four of them to Freddy's to kill them there, he even said that he hid the bodies in the robots so he that he'd "do it right". I just buried my head in his shirt and cried "Vinny you bastard that was an accident and all I got was a few scars, what you did was wrong and it took away everything else." I pushed him away and ran, he didn't catch me, he didn't follow, he didn't even call out, he just let me go and I didn't stop until I was at the base of Ebott. No one climbs Mt. Ebott due to the legend around it saying those who go don't return but, at that point I wanted to disappear. It wasn't a hard climb or a long one, I did find a cave though a small one with a huge hole in the floor and I couldn't see the bottom of it. I didn't trip like the others believe, no I turned around to look at sun shine on a new day expecting it to be the end of mine._

"That's the thing about mirrors, the reflection they hold is opposed to the one who stands before it."

 **please don't judge I needed a way to justify the bite if you have a better idea please tell me I'll give you credit, also if someone would like to draw an image for this story that would be great. I will also try to make future chaoters longer as i personally dislike having to wait several weeks just to see the scroll bar to be twice its normal size.**


End file.
